capricafandomcom-20200214-history
Monotheist Church
The Monotheist Church is the monotheist religious organization in the Twelve Colonies. Gemenon is the holy birthplace of their faith. Belief System Monotheism is the belief in one omniscient and omnipotent god. They view the multiplicity of Colonial gods as false. Most of colonial civilization is polytheistic, but a minority is monotheistic. They believe in a more rigid code of ethics and morality than polytheists - they see the world in shades of "black and white" rather than shades of gray. Repelled by the hedonism and barbarism of parts of colonial society (in particular the Virtual World), they have adopted as their mission to clean up the vices and sins of the worlds by sharing the word of their god. Organization The church is headed by The Reverend Mother, who lives on Gemenon at a place called the Retreat. The Conclave is a governing body which meets at the Retreat. Church business and proposals are presented to them first. The Head of the Conclave then meets with the Mother to discuss the business. He is her trusted advisor. Military The Soldiers of the One is the military arm of the church. They commit acts of terrorism to bring attention to their faith. The Church publicly disavows them, but still relies on them to carry out covert operations. Gemenese Relations The Monotheistic Church is located between two warring factions on Gemenon - the polytheistic rebels on the east and the Hephaestons on the other side. Diego, one of the Soldiers of the One leaders, says it is a big stalemate. Category:Monotheism Category:Organizations Category:Soldiers of the One Belief System Monotheism is the belief in one omniscient and omnipotent god. They view the multiplicity of Colonial gods as false. Most of colonial civilization is polytheistic, but a minority is monotheistic. They believe in a more rigid code of ethics and morality than polytheists - they see the world in shades of "black and white" rather than shades of gray. Repelled by the hedonism and barbarism of parts of colonial society (in particular the Virtual World), they have adopted as their mission to clean up the vices and sins of the worlds by sharing the word of their god. Organization The church is headed by The Reverend Mother, who lives on Gemenon at a place called the Retreat. The Conclave is a governing body which meets at the Retreat. Church business and proposals are presented to them first. The Head of the Conclave then meets with the Mother to discuss the business. He is her trusted advisor. Military The Soldiers of the One is the military arm of the church. They commit acts of terrorism to bring attention to their faith. The Church publicly disavows them, but still relies on them to carry out covert operations. Gemenese Relations The Monotheistic Church is located between two warring factions on Gemenon - the polytheistic rebels on the east and the Hephaestons on the other side. Diego, one of the Soldiers of the One leaders, says it is a big stalemate.